APPLEDASH :Callate y besame
by WolfaGhost
Summary: Era un día tranquilo en Sweet Apple acrees, la granjera Applejack trabaja como un día cualquiera, Fluttershy alimentando sus animalitos, Rarity con su moda, Rainbow Dash una no tan extraña razón está en Sweet Apple Acrees, la razón era que Rainbow Dash la ágil y fuerte atleta sentía un amor hacia a su amiga, mejor amiga por así decirlo Applejack.
**APPLEDASH** -Esta noche solo serás mía y de nadie más

Era un día tranquilo en Sweet Apple acrees, la granjera Applejack trabaja como un día cualquiera, Fluttershy alimentando sus animalitos, Rarity con su moda, Rainbow Dash una no tan extraña razón está en Sweet Apple Acrees, la razón era que Rainbow Dash la ágil y fuerte atleta sentía un amor hacia a su amiga, mejor amiga por así decirlo Applejack.

Ese amor no es muy joven desde hace tiempo lo tenía guardado en su interior y sin saber cómo decirle, a veces es dura con ella misma.

Rainbow Dash se dirigió a hacia Applejack si quiere jugar un partido siempre y cuando sea estar con ella.

Rainbow Dash: oye Applejack quieres jugar :)

Applejack: Claro pero no tanto aun tengo que trabajar, ok?

Rainbow Dash: está bien

Después de un rato de aquel partido ambas chicas se quedaron exhaustas

Rainbow Dash: wau jugas como una profesional

Applejack: Gracias (un poco sonrojada)  
Rainbow Dash: Applejack

Applejack: sip?

Rainbow Dash: Alguna vez tuviste novio? O ya tienes uno?

Applejack: novio ejej no, nunca tuve, pero creo que nunca podre sentír el amor (dije un poco apenada)

Rainbow Dash: Apple…..Jack(surrurando)

Applejack: que ….

*SILENCE*

Rainbow Dash: adiós te quiero 3

Applejack: eheheh ella (me beso…..en los labios)

Applejack: No lo puedo creer ,ella me beso ,pero fue Rainbow Dash es una chica, y me beso eso se significa que soy…nooo, tal vez solo es mi imaginación mejor voy a dormir…..estoy exhausta.

Applejack se dirigió a su cama para que descanse mientras pensaba en lo anterior sucedido con Dashie

Applejack: (entonces le gusto a Rainbow Dash ese debe ser la razón, porque no habrían más pero yo la amo ¿)  
Applejack: ahhhhh (bostezo)

Applejack se quedo dormida, descanso todo el tiempo hasta el amanecer para seguir trabajando y se puede conversar con Dashie sobre lo sucedido)

Applejack: BUENOS DIAS SWEET APPLE ACREES¡(ahhh, no puedo trabajar con eso en mi cabeza, mejor busco a dashie)

Applejack se dirigió a la preparatoria Canterlot , buscando Dashie

DE PRONTO algo, mejor dicho alguien le cubrió sus ojos

?: Quien soy?

Applejack: susurro(Dashieeeeee)

Rainbow Dash : sip , adivinaste

Applejack: ehhh seeee pues que tal….. (Me beso) otra vez

Cuando me estaba besando unos estudiantes nos vieron y susurraron entre ellos mismos : Que bonita pareja, supongo jejejej

Dashie fue la que termino el beso , yo no pude porque no es que me haya gustado , bueno tal vez, un poco , pero no lo suficiente para que me abalanzara asía ella al suelo , quitarle la ropa y manosearla, lamer sus pechos, su vagina y esas cosas, aun así no lo hubiera hecho porque estábamos en publico daaaa.

Applejack: PORQUE¡HICISTES ¡ESO…. (susurro, otra vez)

Rainbow Dash: Es que creo que me gustas.- dijo feliz

Me quede paralizada no pude decir otra cosa del tema solo.-

Applejack: tengo que vender manzanas…..adiós.- dije seria

Rainbow Dash: pero…. Okey está bien.- respondió con una sonrisa

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

Applejack: Compre sus manzanas, jugosas y deliciosas

Rainbow Dash: Compre sus manzanas ¡

Yo impresionada dije.-

Applejack: DASHIE¡ qué mi%"da haces aquí

Rainbow Dash: Ayudando a la persona más sexy del mundo.-dijo sonriendo

Applejack.- Que? (dije bien sonrojada)

Applejack.-vete, no necesito ayuda.- dije seria

Rainbow Dash.-pero

Applejack.-nada de peros solo vete

Rainbow Dash.-pero te amo mucho, y quiero pasar tiempo contigo.- respondió un poco triste

No pude resistirme al ver los ojos de perro de Rainbow dash suplicando

Applejack: esta biennn

5 HORAS DESPUES

Applejack: Bueno, ya termino, puedes irte a casa

Rainbow Dash: que tan rápido

Applejack: como que rápido, ya pasaron 5 horas, vete

Rainbow Dash: pero

Applejack: que , no puedes ir casa , no tienes dinero para un taxi ,quieres un poco de dinero , el cual que ganamos juntas y te lo agradezco mucho

Rainbow Dash: de nada …pero no es eso , es que puedo ir contigo…..dijo acompañarte hasta tu casa y eso puedo?

Applejack: Haber...Primero me ayudas en el empleo y ahora quieres acompañarme

Rainbow Dash afirmo con la cabeza

Applejack: Bien, claro que puedes .-dije con una sonrisa

Rainbow Dash: puedo cogerte de la mano .- dijo con un tono muy igual al de Fluttershy

Applejack: ahhhh pero, es que si nos ven

De pronto puso su JO% ida cara pero tierna y dulce.

Applejack: ESTA BIEN¡siempre y cuando no nos vea (que estará tramando)

20 minutos

En mitad del camino puso su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo sonrojada, pero muy cómoda ( que me pasa?)

Applejack: y dime , desde cuando te gusto (pregunte y no sé porque , tal vez fue su modo actuar durante este tiempo)

Rainbow Dash: Desde la primera vez que te vi

Applejack: (pero que SHIT)

Rainbow Dash: es que eres muy irresistible, linda, fuerte mi tipo de chica.- dijo y con un guiño

Yo bien sonrojada dije.-

Applejack: hayyy tú y tus halagos…son lindos

Ya sabía el juego de Rainbow dash así que entre el juego solo diversión y luego le diré que se acabo el juego y que ya puede dejar de fingir

Applejack: Bueno ya llegamos (como dije entre en el juego)

Mis se dirigieron a los de dashie

No paso nada antes de que mientras abría mis ojos vi a Rainbow Dash sus labios abalanzarse sobre los míos .

Me estaba besando con ella , se sentía…..bien, mientras que me besaba sentí que su mano me estaba tocando en el trasero.

Rainbow Dash: mmmmmm…..Applejack….

Ya me di cuenta que ya era suficiente y termine el beso

Applejack: bueno se acabo el juego , deja de fingir

Rainbow Dash: de que hablas?

Applejack: de tu jueguito de hacerte la linda conmigo

Rainbow Dash: jajajaa tontita

Applejack: Porque?

Rainbow Dash: no estoy jugando, es enserio ….te amo.

Me quede paralizada solo estas palabras estaban en mi mente, ehehehh, que ?

Rainbow Dash se abalanzo contra mí, para besarme

Applejack: Noooo…( sus manos en mi nuca hacían que mis labios se juntaran con los de Dashie)Da….shi….e..(es que me besaba con barbaridad como solo como opción era besar no se podía transmitir palabras mis labios estaban bien pegados a los de Dashie)

Ya…pa…ra…. (Se termino el beso)

Yo no pude romper el beso (porque no podía quitármela del frente) Solo Dashie rompió solo para poder respirar

Applejack: DIOS¡DASHIE¡PERO QUE MIE%DA TE OCURRE¡

Rainbow Dash: pero, no te gusto?

Applejack: tú qué crees ¡

Applejack: solo vete, VETE¡

Rainbow Dash: ahhhhhh es enserio

Dashie se retiro

Yo decidi mirar las estrellas para des estresarme….solo un ratito

15 MINUTOS después

Estaba en mi cuarto ( en mi cama )mi familia había salido , y me dejaron como la adulta de la casa .pssss tarea fácil .

(mi puerta estaba con llave)

Me dirigí abajo para tomar algo.

Prendí la luz

Fui al refrigerador para tomar leche.

Dashie: hola guapa

Escupí la leche y me quede con la boca abierta

Applejack: Como? pudistes? Si mi puerta estaba con llave?

Rainbow Dash de pronto saco una llave , esta estaba dando vueltas en el dedo de Dashie

Applejack: eso no estaba en mi…..(sonrojada)

De pronto me di cuenta de donde estaba y le di una fuerte bofetada a Dashie.

Applejack: Ahí¡ ERES UNA PERVERTIDA, RAINBOW DASH (respondí con ira)

Rainbow Dash: Adoro cuando me gritas.

Applejack: estás loca¡vete( le dije mientras me estaba subiendo arriba)

A punto de entrar a mi cuarto

Rainbow Dash: AHiiii. NOOOOO¡TU NO TE VAS

Me lo dijo cuando me hico realizar una vuelta completa como la de un baile

A punto de caer, mi espalda termino en la mano de Dashie

Eso era como una pose de un baile.

Applejack: ya basta.

Rainbow Dash: como dije, tú no te iras

Applejack: Rainbow Dash…..SUELTAME

(No quería acostarme con ella porque no estaba lista para estas cosas, no teníamos ni un día como novias y esta ya quiere tener sexo, bueno creo que ella me gusta y yo también quiero pero después de algunos meses o años . pero creo mi obsesión me va a ganar y que hará como consecuencia acostarme con ella , espero que no sea así, ohhhhh mi obsesión triunfara.

Rainbow Dash: ESTA NOCHE SOLOS SERAS MIA Y DE NADIE MAS ¡

Dashie ya no contestaba con una sonrisa ,contestaba con mirada fija y seria.

Applejack: NO¡NO SERE TUYA¡Y NUNCA LO SERE ¡

(No dejare que mi obsesión gane fácilmente).

Rainbow Dash me empujo hacia la pared con sus manos en mis manos (imposible de escapar) Dashie empezó a besarme en el cuello , y manosearme y susurró.

Dashie.-Y ME ASEGURARE QUE ESTA NOCHE SEA INOLVIDABLE (susurro)

Applejack.-qué?

Applejack.-Por favor suéltame, te lo ruego.- dije como Fluttershy (tono muy bajo)

Creo que hable tan pronto)

Dashie no respondió y solo siguió manoseándome y besando mi cuello ,cuando de pronto cambio de lado .

A mi pecho.

Dashie no desabotono mi camisa , la arrancho , mi camisa estaba rota y con mi pecho en visto( solo cubría un poco de mi espalda y un poco de mis brazos) , Dashie empezó lamer mis pechos que me hizo gemir .

Dashie: DIOS¡estos son preciosos

Applejack: ahhhhhhh…..mmmmmm…ohhh… (Gemidos)

Rainbow Dash me levanto... (Me estaba cargando, yo estaba vertical)

Sus manos estaban debajo de mis piernas, mis piernas no tacaban el suelo, me estaba besando en los labios.

YA NO AGUANTABA …mmmmmmm…..AHÍ DASHIE ¡DAME MAS ¡

De pronto puse mis manos en su nuca para seguir besándola

Dashie muy feliz porque acabo de aceptarla, Dashie conmigo cargándome (mis piernas en su cadera ) nos dirigimos a mi cuarto para seguir .

Dashie me dejo caer en mi cama (se quito su camisa)

Applejack: al parecer no soy la única que tiene buenos pechos.

Dashie se abalanzo hacia mi ( me estaba besando)

Yo abajo y ella encima de mi

Dashie.- haber que tienes aquí

Dashie se dirigió a mi falda , y me la quito , mi ropa interior también fue arranchando por ella.

Dashie se sumergió en el centro de mis piernas, me estaba lamiendo

Applejack: ohhhhhh (gemidos) que rico.

TODO MI CUERPO ESTABA DESNUDO

Era mi turno..

Dashie puso mi cabeza en sus pechos, yo los estaba lamiendo ….era delicioso…mmmmm….

Rainbow Dash.- ohhhh(gemidos)

Un buen rato los estaba lamiendo mientras que ella estaba acariciando mi vagina.

Bueno era de lamerla en su parte intima.

Rainbow Dash.-ADELANTE.

Empecé a lamerla ..Era muy adictivo.

Rainbow Dash.- Ohhhhh¡FUCK¡DIOS¡TE AMO¡(gemidos)

Cuando de pronto un liquido blanco transparente salpicaba en la vagina de Dashie .

Lo probé.

Applejack.- mmm….dulce…..Quiero mas .

La vaquera de Swett Apple Acress , la trabajadora, honesta se había ido por un buen rato.

Mientras que ese momento solo era la vaquera de Swett Apple Acress, la sexy, pervertida, pero aun honesta.

5 HORAS DESPUES

Pasaron 5 horas después de aquel momento excitante que pasaron esas dos humanas.

Me empecé a despertar

Applejack: Buenos Días ….hora de trabajar

Me dirigí a mi ropa lo cual que estaba tirada por todo mi cuarto..

3 minutos después

Ya está solo faltaba mi camisa mi dirigí hacia ella con los pechos desnudos

Applejack: ohhhhhhh…..dashie

Rainbow Dash.- perdona por lo de tu camisa

Applejack.- no te preocupes , te perdono siempre y cuando me des una noche igual a esa …de vez en cuando .

Me dirigí a mi closet encontré otro par, luego a al baño me mire al espejo

Applejack.- wau me parezco a un vagabundo ( como pude caer en los brazos de Dashie , ahí en el momento que me estaba cargando …ahí era demasiado…que no pude resistirme ….)

Me dirigí al campo , me senté en una valla con mi instrumento y decidi tocar algo

Dashie empezó a despertar….

Rainbow Dash: Buenos Días, linda

Nos saludamos con un beso…

Se sentó a mi lado

Cantamos juntas…

Ambas estábamos sentadas en una valla

Me empezó abrazar mi dashie, y yo sonrojada pero le di también un abrazo

Dashie: nos tomamos una selfie

Applejack : esta bien

Dashie saco su teléfono y nos tomamos una foto

La primera foto es cuando dashie me beso en mejilla y yo sonriendo

La segunda foto es cuando yo le di un beso en la mejilla y ella un guiñando el ojo

La tercera foto es cuando nos besamos en la boca

Applejack: luego me pasas las fotos, linda

Rainbow Dash: bien

Applejack: Dashie…..

Rainbow Dash: qué?

Applejack: Bésame…lo mejor que puedas

Dashie puso sus labios en los míos, nos estábamos besando , ella me estaba acariciando mi rostro: mejilla ,oreja , Ella me quito mi sombrero y se lo puso .

Ese momento fue muy romántico

De pronto , ella se sentó en mí , me iba a quitar la camisa, pero yo se lo impidi

Applejack: Dashieee…ya sabes que no podemos acostarnos si no estamos en un cuarto (el mío o la de ella)

Rainbow Dash: Pero, quiero ver ese cuerpecito, sexy otra vez (cada dijo mientras se estaba acercando a mis labios)

Esas palabras me hiso sonrojar brutalmente

Applejack: No dijas eso me sonrojas…..

Rainbow Dash: asiiiii, veamos cuanto podrás estar sonrojada, DESNUDA¡

Dashie de pronto se abalanzo contra mi , que hiso que nos calleáramos de la valla

Applejack: NO¡Dashie¡

Me empezó a besar la boca bárbaramente , mi sombrero , el cual dashie lo tenía puesto , se lo quito y lo puso a un lado; porque ese sombrero se significa mucho para Applejack, y por eso ella no quiere ver a su novia triste.(que lindo)

Dashie me empezó a quitar la ropa pero , sin embargo su familia acaba de llegar .

Applejack: Ahí , no dashie vete….AHORA¡

Dashie empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo

Applebloom: Applejack¡Ya llegamos¡

Applejack se puso rápido se levanto y se limpio porque estaba llena de tierra , y se puso su sombrero tomo su instrumento .

Applejack: Familia, Aquí estoy¡

Abuela Smith: Que estabas haciendo (sospechando)

Yo estaba mirando a todos los lados, es que ella puede ver en mi interior

Applejack: Nada

Abuela Smith: Quiero hablar contigo

Applejack: Claro

Ambas ponis se dirigieron a un lugar privado para hablar

Abuela Smith: AJAJAAJJA¡MI NIETA ya tiene novio, ah no…..NOVIA

Esta abrazo a su nieta y le deseo lo mejor a su nieta

Applejack: Gracias , abuela

12 HORAS DESPUES

WUAU tan rápido era de noche, estare bien, siempre y cuando dashie este a mi lado

Applejack: Querido diario , hoy día y el de ayer fueron los mejores días(momentos) que pase en mi vida, Dashie a partir de ahora es mi novia y hare lo posible para que duremos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas , Esa chica es la que me hace más feliz , es muy sexy, fuerte ,veloz mi tipo e chica eje, solo espero que mañana la vea como siempre. Con cariño Applejack

TOC TOC¡

Un sonido salió de la ventana era…al instante supe quien era cuando vi su rostro….era MI DASHIE¡

Applejack: Dashie? Qué diablos haces aquí , mi hermano todavía no está completamente dormido

Dashie estaba sentada en la ventana)

Rainbow Dash: Es que quiero verte

Applejack: Me veras mañana, vete ¡

De pronto Dashie se abalanzo contra mí, ambas caímos a mi cama

Estaba respirando pesado

Rainbow Dash: Mi applejack, porque respiras a si (me dijo mientras estaba quitando mi camisa, botón por botón)

Applejack: Mi dashie, porque eres así, Adicta a estas cosas

Rainbow Dash: porque te amo, más que a mi vida.

Me estaba lamiendo mis pechos)

Applejack: Ohhh…mmmm…ahhh (gemidos)

PUM

Cerro la puerta con su pierna, despacio) 

Dashie se levanto y apago la luz….

OHHHHH¡YEAH¡ DASHIE DAME MAS¡YEAHH¡SIIIIII

De pronto Applebloom despertó

Se dirigió al cuarto de Applejack

Applebloom: Hermana, estas bien

Applejack: OOOHHHH¡YEAH¡MMM¡OOOHHespera…..Applebloom? eres tu ¿

Applebloom: sii¡ que ese sonido ¿ 

Applejack: Nada, enserio vete a tu cama, por favor

Applebloom se dirigió a su cama

Applejack: Bueno…en donde estábamos ? 

OHHHHHH¡YEAH¡ASI ¡MAS FUERTE¡MMMMMMMMMM¡AHHH¡TE AMO¡

Ambas chicas se cayeron del cansancio

Applejack: wuau , hicimos todo eso

Rainbow Dash:seeeee, y fue delicioso

Applejack: Pervertida ¡

Ambas: jajajajajajaajajaj

4 HORAS DESPUES

Nos estábamos despertando

Applejack: Buenos días, amor

Rainbow Dash: hola (dijo con una voz de que solo quiere sexo)

Rainbow Dash: ven aquí

Nos estamos besando

Rainbow Dash: mmmmm…..Apple…..Jack…

Applejack: mmmmm….Da…shie….

Abuela Smith: APPLEJACK¡

Applejack: SI ¡Abuela

Abuela Smith: esa hora del DESAYUNO¡

Applejack: ahhh, me tengo que ir, lo siento

Rainbow Dash: ohhhhh, ya te vas , si te quedas

Se acerco a mi oído (oreja) y me digo cosas muy malillas y pervertidas .

Que hiso que me sonrojara… pero estaba bien roja

Abuela Smith: applejack¡ no me obligues a ir pasarte vergüenza con tu noviecita.

Rainbow Dash: como ella sabe de lo nuestro?

Applejack: ya sabes como son la abuelas…..

Ambas: misteriosas…jajajaja

Applejack: ya voy

Baje al primer piso para desayunar Dashie bajaba por la ventana con mucho cuidado.

Rainbow Dash :wuau ahí ( a punto de caer)

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA

….OH MY FUCKING KNEEEE¡

Applejack:ohhhhh¡DASHIE¡

Abuela Smith: sabes, ella solo hubiera bajado como cualquiera , además ya sabemos lo de tu y ella.

Applejack: Enserio¡?ña olvídalo ,dashie estas bien ¡?

Applejack corrió hacia el lugar donde dashie cayo

Applejack: Amor¡estás bien?

Rainbow Dash: siii, no duele mucho

Applejack: dashie, ellos ya saben de lo nuestro, ya no es necesario esconderte

Rainbow Dash: enserio? Qué bien (respondió con una sonrisa)

Rainbow Dash: BESAME¡

Applejack: pero (me beso)

Rainbow Dash: tu…(termino el beso)

Tú eres la persona que hace seguir adelante, estaría perdida sin ti.

Applejack: Ahí, dashie no digas eso ,que me haces llorar

Rainbow Dash: Pero es la verdad

Applejack: Cállate y bésame.

Mmmmmm….

Ambas, mientras se estaban besando, salían lagrimas de ambas chicas , porque estaban felices , estaban juntas ,por siempre y para siempre.

Applejack: (se termino el beso) quieres salir…conmigo?

Rainbow Dash: una cita?

Applejack: se podría decir que si

Rainbow Dash: hora?

Applejack: 7…..7pm

Rainbow Dash: te espero en mi casa, linda

Applejack: claro

YA ERA HORA

TOC TOC

Rainbow Daash : Ya voy

Applejack se puso una ropa para salir :un jean negro, camisa de cuadrados rojo ; y una bufanda

Rainbow Dash: hola

Applejack se quedo impactada cuando vio a Rainbow Dash era…..hermosísima.

Llevaba un vestido que combina con una pelo arcoíris , con el pelo suelto.

Applejack: te vez hermosísima

Rainbow Dash: gracias (sonrojada) 

Nos agarramos de la mano

Bien, a donde vamos

Applejack: no te preocupas lo tengo todo planeado.

 **40 minutos después**

Buenos noches, damas en que se le puede ayudar?

Applejack: dos boletos para entrar

Por supuesto, aquí tiene

Ambas chicas se pusieron en un bote era un paseo por una laguna solo ella y yo y una lamparita xD.

Yo remaba y dashie estaba sentada con un paraguas estaba lloviendo un poquito

Mientras remaba Dashie me miraba seximente es como me estuviera diciendo: acerquate, bésame y hagamos esta noche inolvidable.

Hiso que sonrojara.

Yo agarre su mano y lo bese como una pareja feliz

Rainbow Dash: ahí Applejack eres muy romántica, no tenias que hacer esto

Applejack: claro que tenia, eres mi novia y quiero que tengas los mejores momentos , porqueee(deje de remar) estaré contigo …(me estaba acercando a sus labios) cueste lo que cueste( la bese)

Ya termino el paseo

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado por aquí es la salida, que tenga un buen día

Applejack: muy amable, gracias

Dashie abrazo mi brazo con su cabeza en mi hombro.

Asa fue hasta que llegamos al cine para ver una película de terror

Buenas noches , damas en que se le puede ayudar

Applejack: tenga boletos para deadpool

Por supuesto, pasen por aquí

2 HORAS DESPUES

Applejack: Que buena película , graciosa

Rainbow Dash: seeee, muy buena

Applejack: buen creo que es hora de llevarte a casa

Rainbow Dash: esta bien

40 minutos después

Applejack : bueno fue divertido pasar el tiempo contigo.

Rainbow Dash: no quieres pasar

Applejack: pero (mirando el reloj) esta bien

CERRO LA PUERTA

Dashie abrazo mi cuello y lo acariciaba y dijo.-

Bueno ya tenemos tiempo para estar solas ( lo dijo con voz seximente )

Applejack: pero…(vio su rostro hermoso) está bien

Rainbow Dash: déjame tomar esto un rato ( mi sombrero)

Dashie me empujo a su cama

Nos besamos

Yo estaba encima le quite su vestido delicadamente porque no quería hacerle daño

Rainbow Dash: Applejack…( me beso) 

Applejack: shhhhhhhhhh solo bésame

Me estaba tocando mi parta prohibida y sentía pero muy biennnn.

Me quite mi camisa , mis pechos estaban desnudos

Dashie se levanto y los empezó a lamer …estaba gimiendo


End file.
